


【EC】黑羊互助会

by melisende



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe-Ghost In The Shell, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisende/pseuds/melisende
Summary: 攻壳机动队paro，全身义体化的Charles和Erik。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 4





	【EC】黑羊互助会

Erik。Erik！  
有人在他脑子里喊。不是最常见的那种机械电子女声，而是柔软的英国口音，来自一位年轻的男性。  
他浑身一震，一阵强烈的情绪点燃了他的神经网络，激起的电火花传遍全身。  
他已经很多年没有听到过这个名字了，难民们怀着敬意称他为“Magneto”，电视台在报道时轻蔑地把他说成“怪物”和“刽子手”，Erik Lehnsherr这个名字连同他的过去，被埋葬在无穷无尽的网络海洋中，化作空洞宇宙间的茫茫电波。

他迅速调动起全部的精力查看自己的防火墙，检索那个男声的来源。这时他突然后知后觉的意识到他并没有把自己的电子脑接入端口，这也就意味着，这个神秘的男声是通过无线信号入侵的，而在整个美联体，不，甚至可以把范围扩大到欧共体和亚盟，能够在远距离做到这一点的人只有一个：Professor X。  
他曾经花了很长时间让Mystique去搜集关于他的情报。神秘的Professor X从不露面，在公共场合被认为是美联体军方的秘密武器，但他更为……自由。他并不只是简单地为军方和政府效力，恰恰相反，Erik怀疑Professor X在反过来利用他们达到一些个人目的。  
五天前他通过电视台发表了基诺莎的独立宣言，两个小时之后，政府召开紧急发布会，宣布他们将对叛乱进行镇压。这场战争进行到现在，政府军方攻势猛烈，装备更为精良，基诺莎支撑不了多久，而军方会动用Professor X也在他的预料范围之内。不过，Erik冷笑，等到他拿到“那个”，局势很快就会翻转。他的真实意图还未暴露，而军方的主力依然被牵扯在他们该在的地方。

你好，Professor X。他说，你为何而来？  
那个信号又出现了，轻柔地闪烁着，你好，Erik。真高兴你认出了我。  
滚出我的大脑。Erik语调平静，如果你想要通过操纵我的大脑达成什么目的，我恐怕你要失望了。在你做到那一步之前我会启动自毁程序，你什么也得不到。除了你刚刚找到的那个名字。  
对方沉默了一小会儿。抱歉。他听起来很沮丧，像被踢了一脚的小狗，Erik无端地联想，他不应该在敌人面前表现得这么情感丰富。我不是故意的，但这是我唯一能避开他们联系到你的方式。而且我刚刚没有对你的大脑做任何事，除了我们的对话，也没有翻找过你的记忆。  
那你是从哪里知道这个名字的？Erik几乎要脱口而出了，几乎。  
但最终他只是问：他们是谁？以及，你的目的是什么？  
我需要你的帮助。Professor X的语气一改之前，变得郑重起来。这件事和Shaw有关。你一定认识他，Sebastian Shaw。  
剧烈的蜂鸣一刹那充斥他的脑海。Erik咬紧了牙齿，这个男人先是喊出了他的名字，现在又提及了Shaw，他的过去正在从深海里浮现，你对我了解什么？  
一切。对方简短地回答，嗓音依然带着恼人的优雅。  
多么自大，几乎可以算是赤裸裸的威胁，如果他们面对着面，Erik发誓会让他为刚刚的轻率言论付出代价。如果这个男人真的如他所说那么了解自己，那他就会知道，威胁，是Magneto平生最不能容忍的事物之一。  
很遗憾，这些把戏到此为止了。Erik宣布，刚刚这段时间已经足够让他捕捉到Professor X的主信号频谱了，他启动了滤波器——  
等等！Professor X在他脑海中尖叫起来，拜托了，听我把话说完好吗？我是Charles，Charles Xavier。  
Erik不存在的血液冻结了。虚拟神经将颤栗传导至每一寸义体，愤怒和杀意忽然烟消云散，乱窜的电流在他的身体里留下无法诉之于口的千言万语。深海的巨鲸跃出了水面，留下一个巨大的空洞。  
当时你为什么如此轻易地一走了之？我对你来说是什么？  
证明它。  
自称Charles的男人迅速给他发送了一幅图像，看角度大约来自某个摄像头，在清晰度不高的画面中一个棕色卷发的年轻男人对着镜头弯曲嘴唇，甚至向他挥了挥手，好久不见，Erik。  
这个义体很适合他。Erik无法控制思绪蔓延，Charles长大后就该是这样，像个真正的人类，漂亮得所有不完美的瑕疵都熠熠生辉。  
Charles很快就关闭了画面，抱歉，我没法进行长时间的视频实时传输。紧接着他的信号中断了，像是在考虑什么。两分钟后他再次出现，缓缓地说：车走a8。

Erik睁开了眼睛。消毒水和死亡的气息依旧充斥着这个惨白的空间，他的身上插满了管子和针头，稍微一动就会带来撕裂般的疼痛。在漫长的痛苦和无聊中，时间变得虚无。他记不起事情具体发生在哪一天，只有慌乱的人群和尖叫，空乘人员让他们待在座位上系好安全带，然后是急速的失重和坠落，醒来时他已经躺在雪白的病床上。他以超出11岁男孩的镇定问前来的护士：“我的爸爸妈妈呢？”他在她的沉默和躲闪以及目光中的怜悯中明白了一切。  
他哭了一会儿，睡着了，醒来时开始尖叫，试图扯下所有导管和针头，被惊恐冲进来的护士打了一针，很快又睡了过去。  
“多器官损伤”、“破裂”、“时间……不多”他在睡眠的间隙里从医生的谈话中捕捉到这些词句，在临近的死亡和逐渐增多的呼吸困难、吐血和昏厥面前，他变得前所未有地清醒。他不再哭泣和尖叫，不再拒绝进食，把目光从自身上移开，开始观察周围的一切。  
“嗨。”他听到一个怯怯的声音。Erik艰难地把自己转过去，旁边的病床上躺着一个和他年龄相仿的男孩，棕色的头发打着小卷，有一双明亮的蓝眼睛。“我是Charles。”男孩眨眨眼睛。“Erik。”他回答。  
“我感觉不到我的腿。”男孩指了指被白色的被子盖着的部分。  
“你没有打石膏。”Erik指出，他在电视里看到的不是这样的。“医生说我这是……”他想了一会儿，找到了那个词，“脊髓受伤。我永远都走不了路了。”  
“你也在那架飞机上吗？”  
Charles点点头，“我参加完牛津的夏令营回来。你呢？”  
“我和爸爸妈妈一起。他们都死了。”  
男孩看上去快哭了，“我很抱歉，那一定很难过。”  
没什么。他想，我也快了。  
“这又不是你的错，你没必要跟我道歉。”

他们在两天之内成为了朋友，他们分享了彼此的学校、爱好，喜欢的历史人物和作家，抱怨病房无聊至极，连一台电视也没有，尽管彼此心知肚明原因是什么。不过父母这个话题是绝对的禁忌。  
第三天一个金发女人出现了，被众人簇拥着，她穿着一看就价值不菲的黑色大衣和尖尖的高跟鞋，个子娇小但是盛气凌人，嘴唇鲜红。  
“……脊髓……神经损伤……无法走路……我们建议进行全身义体化手术。”Erik断断续续地从他们的谈话中听到这些字眼。  
女人看了Charles很久，问道：“不能只修复脊髓吗？”  
“人体是很精妙的仪器，夫人。”一个医生说，然后又是一堆他听不懂的话，什么“未成年”、“中枢神经”、“大脑发育”等等。  
“不过也有风险，之前世界上没有任何人进行过全身义体化手术，技术已经很成熟了，只是没有经历过临床。”  
女人沉默了。过了一会儿她突然转过来把目光投向了Erik，那双冰凉的蓝眼睛看得他心中一凛。“这孩子呢？”她问。  
Erik竖起了耳朵。  
医生翻开了病历，“Erik Lehnsherr，他在空难中失去了父母，现在多脏器受损，只能勉强维持目前的状态，但支撑不了太久。”  
女人抬了抬下巴，径直走到他的面前，香水扑面而来，高跟鞋敲击地面发出哒哒的声响。“你刚刚听到了。”她说，猩红的嘴唇一张一合，“现在你有两个选择，第一，拒绝我们，然后你会在几天后死掉。第二，接受全身义体化手术，我们会以Xavier基金会的名义为你支付所有相关费用，如果手术失败或者有其他风险，Xavier基金会也会负担你今后的生活。这种机会可不常有。如何？告诉我你的选择。”  
Erik偏过去了一点去看Charles，男孩正用力地用口型无声地对他说“对不起”。  
“我同意。”他转过头来盯着女人的眼睛。  
女人满意地点点头，轻轻地拍了拍他的手背代替握手，“明天我会把合约带来让你签字，顺带一提，我是Sharon Xavier。”

从手术室出来的那一刻起，Erik就意识到某些东西已经彻底死去了，曾经鲜活的花朵逐步枯萎，皱巴巴的碎片和粉末被扫进人造心脏的角落。  
在后来的无数个日夜里，他扪心自问，他恨Charles吗？不。那Sharon呢？她只是做了一个母亲的最优选择。  
而Charles永远也不会知道，他当初同意的唯一的原因，仅仅是不想失去他的朋友。就算他拒绝，Sharon也会找到另一个说愿意的孩子，然后Charles会活下去，永远幸福快乐，而他将躺在六尺之下，身上长满娇艳如血的玫瑰。  
随之而来的训练、测试挤满了他的日程，他移动自己的球形关节，他的身体既属于自己又不属于自己，疼痛可以调节，五感可以关闭，这具身体上每一个动作、每一簇信号都会被记录，作为珍贵的资料。那情感呢？他的悲伤是真实的吗？他的恨意是存在的吗？他作为人活着吗？  
他唯一知道的是Charles会在单向玻璃的那头等着他，等着一切结束之后他们一起回去。

Erik小心翼翼地推着轮椅，自从Charles那次把速度调到了最高导致他像一道闪电冲过走廊并因为太快无法及时刹车撞到墙上后，他们就关闭了自动行驶的功能。“为什么轮椅可以把速度调到这么高？参加残疾人运动会吗？”Charles无辜地发问，理直气壮地把责任推给轮椅的制造商。  
而Erik现在还不能完全适应他的新身体，医生们告诉他多动动对他的适应更有帮助，于是Charles就任他推着了。

“你真漂亮。”Charles抚摸他的手指，发自内心地赞美。义体光滑而匀称，兼具力与美，全然不似人类肌肤的柔软。“你是个奇迹，Erik。”  
Erik试图把手抽回来，却被Charles抓住了手腕，“放开我。”他这么说，却又不敢真的用力，在一次试图去摸花园里一朵花却把它折断后他就再也没碰过所有脆弱又易碎的东西。  
“我觉得你会是人类未来的发展方向喔，”Charles仔细地研究他的义体，“世界上第一个！就像……”他用空余的手指卷着自己的发尾，“就像伊甸园里的亚当。但很快我也会来陪你啦，我们将会成为世界上最独一无二的人类。”  
“那你就是夏娃吗？”  
Charles笑出了声，“说到夏娃，你看过《未来的夏娃》吗？”  
Erik摇头，“没有。”  
“那我明天去看看能不能借到这本书，我可以念给你听。”Charles清了清嗓子，一本正经地引用：“‘如果我们的神和希望都不过是科学上的产物，那么我们的爱是否也应该科学化才可以呢？’”

当Charles拿出那副国际象棋时Erik没有掩饰自己的惊呼。Charles得意地一笑，把棋盘摆到桌上，小小的木头棋子显然不新了，被摩挲得泛着光。“这是我六岁时参加比赛的奖品。”Charles把棋子摆好，询问道：“你选哪边？”  
Erik执黑，而Charles选择了苏格兰开局。  
“看来你下得很好。”  
“我不是在自夸但是，学校里我的确没有遇到过对手。”  
“听起来你和每个人都下过似的。Charles Xavier挑战赛？”  
“真有趣我的朋友。我加入了象棋社，我加入仅有的两个社团之一。”  
“另一个是什么？科学小组？”  
Charles抬起头看了看窗外，底下花园里传来模糊不清的笑声和喧闹，神秘地笑了笑，“事实上是足球社。我一般踢中场。”  
Erik好一会儿没能说出话来，直到Charles碰了碰他的手背，“该你走了。”他才看向棋局，“等你做完手术我们就可以一起去踢球。”  
Charles笑得很甜，“好呀。”  
然后下一秒Erik就不小心捏断了象的脖颈。他们看着断成两截的黑色棋子愣了几秒钟，“对不起——”“我下次会换一副金属的。”他们的声音同时响起，对视了一会儿后彼此大笑起来。

一年的时间很快在他们的对弈和对Erik的训练和观察中度过，他早已不会轻易捏碎棋子了，甚至为Charles折过一朵纸玫瑰，被插在桌上的花瓶里。  
Sharon偶尔会出现，忧心忡忡地看着他们，用她特有的凌然语调对医生质问一番，再匆匆离去。  
在手术的前一晚他以一种温柔的力度握住Charles的手，安慰他不要害怕，“不会有事的，我会一直在这里”。“很快你就能进入人类进化的新阶段了。”Erik模仿Charles曾说过的句子，换来他的瞪视，“你是不是根本不会安慰人？”Erik别无他法，只能回忆着试图重现Edie曾给他唱过的摇篮曲，唱到第三遍的时候，Charles松开了他的手，睡着了。  
Erik给他盖上被子，男孩卷翘的睫毛凝结着轻飘飘的月光，像一层糖霜。Erik意识到这将是他最后一次看到活生生的、作为人类存在的Charles。男孩柔软的皮肤残留的触感尚未褪去，棕色的卷发像一丛乱蓬蓬的云，现在那对海蓝玻璃球似的眼珠合上了，均匀的呼吸声浪潮般起伏。Erik睁大眼睛，用目光仔细描摹，将他的一切镌刻进自己的电子脑里。更好的人类，他想，我们是吗？

他们还过于年幼，尚且不能理解发生在他们身上的事情所承载的意义，当回过头时才发现世界早已天翻地覆。世界的改变不是一声巨响，而是一声轻啼。潘多拉的魔盒或是天堂之门，他们不知道，也无人知晓最终的答案，种子已经被播撒，只待蕴藏其中的生物显露原型。  
他们各自的人生连同整个世界的历史在这里悄然转向。  
二十年后，义体化已经普及到了一个令人心惊的地步，据当局统计，98%登记在册的市民安装了电子脑，睁开了久违的第三只眼睛，所有的学习、工作、日常生活已经寄生于这个庞大的网络系统，从虚幻的世界之树枝头结出甘美的果实，实体的和虚拟的线路交织成一张遮天蔽日的大网，真实的阳光从网格中洒下，人们行于其间，被切割、被分解、被复原，不生不死。  
除了被称为难民的人们。他们是不被承认、不被接纳的流浪者，在被废弃的聚居地过着原始的生活，整个网络系统同他们隔绝开来，注定要被车轮碾为尘埃。

而现在的Erik，还不是恐怖分子Magneto，正在手术室外为他唯一的朋友祈祷。  
后来他们又花了很长时间帮助Charles适应他的义体，时隔一年Charles终于能再次体会到走路的感觉，虽然他的第一次尝试就摔倒在地。  
他们一起看《永恒之王》和《未来的夏娃》，继续他们的对弈，瞒着医生和护士偷偷溜出去喂花园里的小白猫，Charles只能眼巴巴地看着那团小小的白色团子动来动去，从Erik手上叼走猫粮，却又不敢去碰她。  
医生们说Charles适应得很快，他看起来好奇又快乐，一点点探索这个崭新世界的一切。  
Erik曾经以为他们会一直这样下去，慢慢长大，他还许诺了Charles会一起去踢足球，绿油油的草地在诱惑着他们。

一个再普通不过的早晨，Erik醒来，房间里空空荡荡，Charles连同他所有存在的痕迹都消失得无影无踪，仿佛这一年多不过是Erik在遭受巨大创伤后编织的梦境，唯一能昭示Charles Xavier曾经存在过的只有那副金属棋盘，被放在柜子的最顶层。  
他们在前一天晚上还下了一局棋，以Erik的胜利告终，他清晰地记得自己的最后一步是车走到a8，升变。  
你把我当什么呢？Charles？Erik看着死气沉沉的房间，恼怒地想，是你的小白鼠还是呼之即来挥之即去的宠物狗？  
他猛地推到了所有他能推倒的东西，柜子、衣架、椅子和书桌，书、药瓶、杯子和其他东西叮叮当当散落一地。

“你说好了的！”Charles对着Sharon喊叫，奋力抓住车门的把手，“你说好了会带他一起走的！”保镖轻松地无视了他的挣扎，扳过他的肩膀把他按进座位系上安全带，前座的女人拉下墨镜转过头来看他，“现在不是耍小孩子脾气的时候，Charles。坐好。我们这是要去牛津的研究中心。”  
“你骗我。”Charles抽噎着指责他的母亲，如果他是人类现在早该满脸泪水，然而现在他连眼圈发红都做不到。  
Sharon无所谓地耸耸肩，重新转了回去，“到此为止了。”  
Charles努力在安全带的束缚下回头透过后车窗看向静静伫立的医院大楼，想着他将会失去Erik，这就是分别了，他们之间却连一个再见也没有，所有的承诺和未来被撕碎飘散空中。他声嘶力竭地嚎啕大哭起来，可惜义体流不出一滴眼泪。

你现在倒是为政府工作了。Erik从漫长的回忆深海中挣脱开来，久违地呼吸了现实的新鲜空气。  
他们说我很有天赋、独一无二。我想我能做些什么。Charles回答。对不起。他紧接着说，我当时不应该丢下你一个人。是我妈妈……妈妈她答应了我会带你一起走，我发现她骗了我的时候为时已晚。对不起Erik。如果我能坚持一点、如果我能及时发现，你就不会……他近乎是哽咽了一声，就不会发生后面的事。这都是我的错。  
他听起来真难过。Erik想，他怎么能这么像人类？他怎么能？仿佛他从来没有遭受过那种椎心泣血的痛楚，从来没有怀疑过自身的存在是否虚无，情感是否真实，而他自己又是否属于人类。我们到底是什么？另一个没有确切答案的问题。  
他曾经以为他们是朋友，直到Charles丢下他离开，像厌弃一只宠物狗。在此之前，他失去了一切，只为Charles活着，如今只剩下无尽的茫然和空虚。后来他花了很多年来思考，试图弄清楚他作为什么而存在，Charles对他而言意味着什么，悲哀地发现他无法恨Charles，只能归罪于克洛托纺织出的命运。  
在他冰冷的机械心脏的深处，曾经长过一株活生生的玫瑰。  
你总是在道歉。Erik指出。Charles的信号微弱地闪烁，一时陷入了沉默。  
那没有被包含在合同条款里，他和缓了一点，算是一个委婉的接受，我签了字，他们按照合同履约了，这很公平。  
那当然不公平！Charles提高了音调，也许是他想象出来的也说不定，总之他的传入的信息波动得更为剧烈了，你是我的朋友。后来我试着拜托他们打听你的消息，但没有下文。  
那现在你知道了，Charles。Erik不为所动，你是来杀我的吗？还是劝我投降的？  
都不是。Charles好脾气地反驳，我是来寻求合作的。

在Charles没能说完的故事里，Sebastian Shaw带走了Erik。男孩在他的实验室待了六年后终于从这个漆黑的噩梦中逃离，从此在公众视野和官方记录中消失。他的灵魂被抽取出来，连同身体一齐被割裂、被拆分、被重组，不同的模块在他的电子脑里留下痕迹。他被迫摸索着在电子丛林里生存，依靠电子脑和网络强化对义体的掌控，通过网络入侵破译、操纵其他主机。一次次的实验在强化他的能力的同时，也将他的灵魂推入崩溃和仇恨的深渊。  
而记忆刻录了一切。  
后来他逐渐学会如何与之共处，如何安抚心中那头愤怒的野兽，如何从中汲取力量。

Shaw设计了一种电子病毒，叫做“first class”。电子脑被这种病毒感染后会在无意识中听命于他。Charles顿了顿，Erik猜测他应该是在查找资料。果然没过一会儿他又接着说，他的目标主要是政府和军方的高级官员，据我所知，他现在几乎已经接管了白宫和整个五角大楼。  
那你呢？  
我是逃出来的。Charles轻轻地叹了一声气，我想办法避开了他们的注意。现在才……联系到了你。  
你一个人？  
足够了。Charles轻描淡写地说。  
在病毒入侵的一瞬间我就破译了它，相信我，现在我们之间的交流也被加密过，Shaw和他的手下监听不到。  
那我呢？  
你不会被感染。在……Charles又一次停顿了，寻找合适的用词，最终他说，在那个时候，你脑子里有一个模块，显然它使你对病毒免疫。  
这就是你为什么需要我的帮助，对不对？难民们，他们没有装电子脑，不会受到任何影响。但是我为什么要帮你？Erik语气尖锐地说，让我的人白白送死？阻止他对我有什么好处？  
相信我我的朋友，把整个政府拱手让给他对我们都没有好处。他会毫不留情地把你的人赶尽杀绝。他是个疯子。这点你比我更清楚。  
Shaw有个实验室，他现在呆在那里。但是他安装了信号屏蔽装置，这也就意味着我进不去。我需要你和你的人的帮助。只要破坏掉那些屏蔽装置，我就可以搞定接下来的一切。而作为回报，你可以带走他实验室里你想要的一切，除了“first class”。  
告诉我他的实验室里都有些什么。我不会把他们的性命作为筹码赌在未知的奖品上。  
一些你会非常感兴趣的东西。Charles犹豫着，一些……非常危险的东西。  
我不想和你打哑谜。  
……好吧，是核弹。不止一枚。电子记录和周围的放射元素监测可以证明这一点。但是Erik，我请求你，不要主动使用它，拜托了。我们所处的世界已经经不起再一次的核战争，那只会造成更多的伤害。Erik几乎可以想象出那双动人的蓝眼睛看着他的样子，求你。  
Erik意识到这是一个他无法抵御的诱惑。前一秒钟他还把所有筹码都压在威尔县的核原料上，现在他有了更加唾手可得的目标。  
我知道了。最后一个问题，我怎么才能信任你？  
几秒钟之后Charles发给他一串数字。  
这是什么？  
我现在所处地的坐标。只要你透露给Shaw、他的手下或者任何一个感染了“first class”的人，你可以尽情想象后果。  
他总是这样，Erik苦涩地想，一如既往地天真，笃定自己不会伤害他。最不该做的事情就是把自身的命运交到他人手上。  
带路吧。你要我怎么做？  
我希望你能允许我们共享视觉。我不是很适合在前线战斗，之类的。所以我会一直呆在这里，为你们提供支援。  
权限通过。

三个小时后飞机终于降落，Erik和其他人在夜色的掩护下逼近了Shaw的实验室。那是一栋玻璃质感的大楼，像半个蛋壳扣在地面，被茂密的树林和灌木丛所包围，荧荧发着白光。Charles随手抹除掉监控摄像头、警报系统和防御工事，再靠近一点，他指挥Erik，我需要知道信号屏蔽装置的具体位置。  
Erik无声地点头，对其他人做了个手势示意他们待在原地掩护，自己调动了全部感官缓慢向前走去。  
随着他的前进，Charles的信号也逐渐微弱起来，变得时断时续。往上看。向左走，绕过那个灌木丛。看看底下有没有什么。  
Erik照做，直到Charles毫无征兆地从他的脑海里完全消失。  
他有那么一瞬间惊慌了起来，可怕的画面快速闪现，或许Shaw的人已经找到了他……不。他尽力删除这种不祥的幻想，按照原路后退，直到在某一个时刻Charles再次出现。  
刚刚你进入屏蔽范围了。现在抬头，在两点钟方向二十三米的地方，对，就是那个，你看到它了。很好，这是第一个。还有三个在附近。现在向东走。

Erik在地图上标记好四个屏蔽装置的位置，计算了一下最佳角度和攻击方式。最终他选择了火箭筒，在安排好了四个火箭筒手的位置后，他一声令下，明亮的火光坠落如流星，剧烈的爆炸触发了实验室的警报，硝烟弥漫中一片混乱。  
Charles？Charles？  
天，Erik，我正在入侵他实验室的安保系统。让我看看，他有一支五十二人的队伍，配备有……他们出来了，小心！  
激烈的枪声打断了Erik的思路，他们看不到敌人亦无法摸清敌人的方位，只能迎接如梭的火光。热视仪里空无一物，而且大楼本身的材料也给了Shaw的军队足够多的保护和隐蔽，他们隐身于白色的大楼中，Erik甚至不知道他们究竟是不是人类。反之，他们在Shaw的军队眼中无所遁形。  
“Mystique，打开干扰器。”他做了个手势，“其他人呆在掩体后面，一队准备，二队待命，随时补位。”  
你能不能先解除他们的武装？！Erik侧身躲过一发子弹，但另一个年轻的男孩被击中了，他痛苦地闷哼一声，鲜血染红了衣襟，他身后的女人立刻接替了他的位置。  
正在尝试！该死，他们共享一个主脑，我要先破坏它才行！  
你需要多久？  
你不跟我说话的话，十分钟。  
Erik发送了一个“好”，暂时切断了通信。  
“再坚持十分钟。”他告诉他的同伴，“John，你到那边去狙击。Mystique，我们还有多少弹药？”

九分钟三十二秒后，对面的攻击骤然平息。Erik举起了一只手，战场重回寂静。  
我搞定了。Charles听起来松了口气，现在只剩下Shaw一个人。不过，他把整个实验室连接入了他的电子脑，它是活的，Erik。我会把实验室的地图发给你，接下来我要集中精力对付Shaw了。他的……电子脑相当复杂，所以如果你能提供一些物理上的支持的话也许会有所帮助。  
你想要我切断他的线路。  
可以这么说。  
我尽量。

Erik指挥他们快速潜入，要求让他们彻底扫荡这里每一个角落，排除一切危险，照顾好伤员。他把临时指挥权交给了Mystique，自己则向地图上Shaw所在的房间走去。  
它是活的。他在心里重复着Charles刚刚的话，这不是他当年逃离的地方，但绵延不断的白色墙壁和冷白的头顶灯光让他的记忆缓慢回温。安静得有些诡异的走廊里只能听到他的脚步声。  
他踹开了门。  
他首先看到的是轰鸣作响的巨大主机，液氮在透明的玻璃仓里流淌。白管和黑线如同蜘蛛网覆盖了整个房间。  
男人坐在宽大的椅子里，头盖翻开露出里面的电子脑，无数条黑线连接在这人造大脑上面，如同蛇发的美杜莎。他的手指只剩了细长的金属骨架，在触屏上运作如飞。  
这个场景太过怪异，Shaw像一只穴居的蜘蛛盘踞于此。  
“你终于来了，我的孩子。”男人嘴唇分毫未动，声音却从四面八方传来。  
小心！Charles在他头脑里呐喊，他打算启动核弹——  
与此同时，大门在他身后缓缓关闭。  
“我们可以联手，孩子，你是我最完美的造物，我们可以一起开创一个新的世界。整个世界将融为一体，再也不分你我。”  
Erik没有回答，握紧了手里的枪。  
就是现在！  
时间奇迹般地出现了短暂的停滞，Shaw突然像被按下了开关的人偶般静止不动，Erik扣下了扳机。  
“砰”的一声过后，那枚子弹从Shaw的电子脑侧面直穿而过，留下一地电子碎片。所有的屏幕闪了闪，熄灭了。  
刚刚是怎么一回事？  
他在试图入侵你的电子脑。因为我的缘故在远距离他难以做到，必须把你吸引到他附近。  
你找到你想要的东西了吗？  
正在拷贝数据。这可是个大工程。不过Shaw已经死了，那些病毒也就不存在威胁。  
他真的死了吗？  
好吧，理论上没有。Shaw在病毒中设置了一个自毁程序，只要他一死，所有的电子脑立刻自爆。他刚刚正在把大脑传上网络，不完整，但也够糊弄过去了。  
所以他想在把自己的大脑上传之后启动核弹，让我们灰飞烟灭。  
看起来如此。  
谢谢你，Charles。不是为了我自己，而是为了难民。  
也谢谢你，Erik，为了所有人。

一天后，Magneto在基诺莎展示了他拥有的核武器，向美联体政府发出最后通牒。  
两天后，据未公开的军方机密文件显示，暗杀Magneto的行动遭到失败。  
在经过了一个月的漫长谈判后，美联体政府终于承认了基诺莎的独立，双方签订了协议，美联体政府会按照协定对基诺莎提供一定的保障的援助。据报道，政府顾问Charles Xavier博士也参与了这场谈判。

一个月前。

“总统先生，”蓝眼睛的青年优雅地微笑，“您有两个选择。第一，向公众承认我们的政府官员，包括您，曾经被一种电子病毒所操纵，做出了违背本心的决定。而这个电子病毒的设计者，正是我们官方科研机构的所长Sebastian Shaw。第二，答应Magneto的要求，同意基诺莎的独立。”  
“我看不出来这两点有什么关系，Xavier博士。”  
Charles近乎怜悯地笑了，“承认吧，我们的系统存在缺陷，总统先生。我们是不完美的造物，因此我们需要监管者。您可以好好考虑一下我的建议，或者开启另一场核战争。”

基诺莎岛位于一片碧蓝汪洋之中，她曾是一颗剔透的绿宝石，在第四次四界大战后遭到的轻微核污染严重影响到了岛上的生态。现在她的放射元素水平已经达到了安全阈值之内，只是有太多东西需要重建。这里曾是难民的几个居留地之一，但现在她是一个新的国度。  
“Magneto，”John在停机坪找到了他，不确定地看了看直升机旋转的螺旋桨，“这是要走吗？Mystique让我来问你东边的仓库应该怎么处置。”  
Erik打量了一下男孩缠着绷带的手臂，“快好了，嗯？告诉她先看着办，有什么不确定再联系我。”他敲了敲太阳穴，男孩了然地点头，但很快把目光落到他拎着的棋盘上，露出好奇的神色。  
“我不知道该不该问但是，是要去哪儿吗？”  
“去找一个朋友。”Erik轻描淡写地说，望了望远处一望无际的蔚蓝波涛，“我曾弄丢了他。现在我要去把他找回来。”

嘱咐了几句后Erik和男孩道别，他转身坐进驾驶室，把棋盘放到副驾驶位上，轻轻地抚摸那黑白交错的方格。几秒后他进入了驾驶系统，设定了目的地，在愈转愈快的螺旋桨的噪声和呼啦作响的气流中，这只紫色的鸟儿终于又一次投入了她向往已久的蓝天的怀抱。  
“你好，老朋友。”他轻轻默念。  
他将找到唯一的玫瑰和最终的答案。

end


End file.
